Dido, Scintilla, and A Spear
by aprilcomeshewill
Summary: Aeneas is getting ready to leave Carthage. But not if Scintilla can stop it!


My Latin Teacher told us Dido was like Taylor Swift in the 'Blank Space' music video. So I got inspired

I do not own any of the characters, or the song

This **very** weird story is dedicated to my friend, Lex!

* * *

 _Nice to meet you_  
 _Where you been?_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
 _Saw you there and I thought oh my god_  
 _Look at that face, you look like my next mistake_

Dido stood in the palace that she and Aeneas shared. She'd been hearing rumors all over town that _he would be leaving_. She couldn't believe it, her and Aeneas were in _love_. Why would he leave?

Dido continued walking down the steps, when she ran into her best friend, Scintilla, who was a fantastic spear thrower.

"Scintilla!" Dido shouted, waving her hand in the air.

"Dido!" Scintilla said, nearly killing one of the chefs. "Sorry!"

Dido ran towards Scintilla.

"Scintilla, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Dido, You gave me this spear."

"Scintilla, I need you to smash Aeneas' best boat."

"The _Bonus Colonus?_ Why?"

"Because he's going to be leaving me!"

Scintilla's face turned mad, "I'll snap that man like a _TWIG."_

 _"_ No, Scintilla, just sabotage him."

Even though Scintilla wanted to kill Aeneas, she only sabotaged him.

* * *

The next day, Dido stood in the palace once more, holding Aeneas' trusty sword, the _'Noli Cannoli'. S_ he looked up at her target: The portrait of Aeneas she had painted, she began to slash the portrait.

As if on cue, Aeneas walked through the doorway "Dido, should I wear the cowboy feety pajamas or-... Dido! What are you doing! This portrait was a nightmare to make!"

A smile crept on Dido's lips " _Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream"_

Aeneas was confused, that song wasn't said to be released for at LEAST 2000 years. "Dido, what are you talking about?""

"I'm talking about the fact that you are leaving me!"

"How did you hear about that?"

"RUMORS! THAT DAMN MONSTER!" she cried, shaking her fist in the air

"Okay, yes. I am leaving, but it's only because Mommy Dearest is making me! and Mercury!"

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Because apparently it's my destiny to..." he said pulling out the paper that Mercury had given him, it had large swoopy handwriting

 ** _Aeneas,_**

 ** _Your Destiny is to.._**

 ** _1) Find Rome_**

 ** _2) Invent the Pizza Bagel and Calzone_**

 ** _3) Write a book series about Christian Gray_**

 ** _ok thats it i luv u man_**

 ** _\- Mercury_**

"Are you SERIOUS, Aeneas." she said, pointing to the paper "This paper LITERALLY says "From the Desk of Aeneas!"

Dido held up the ' _Noli Cannoli',_ and continued to slash his many portraits, singing 'Blank Space as she did so'

* * *

Today was the day that Aeneas was leaving for Italy, and Dido was mad. After 1 day of preparations (and many situations of Scintilla getting caught by Aeneas's friends.), they were ready to leave. She watched from her citadel as Aeneas boarded the ' _Bonus Colonus_ '

Dido was hurt, she thought Aeneas loved her, now, it was time for _revenge_ and _sabotage_.

"Anna!" Dido called, Anna was her 17-year-old sister, whom she was very close with. "Can you retrieve all of Aeneas' Items? Including Scintilla's spear, ' _TheChartWillUseYou',_ and meet me in the West Courtyard!"

"Yep :-)"

Dido hurried to the West Courtyard, where she was met with an angry Scintilla, who was holding her spear.

"Dido, why would you want to burn ' _TheChartWillUseYou'?_ THIS IS A GOOD SPEAR!"

"I _know_ it's a good spear!" she said "But Aeneas gave me it, to give to you. I need to watch it burn!"

"NEVER" Scintilla shouted, throwing the spear at Dido, it her in the abdomen, and Dido fell to the ground.

Now, Scintilla wasn't stupid, she knew she would get in trouble if it was found out she had killed Dido, so, she did the most logical thing a murderer could think of, make her homicide look like a suicide. Scintilla removed the spear from Dido's body, and put the _'Bonus Colonus',_ in her hand. Then, she put some blood on the sword.

All of this was done before Anna came in, Scintilla grabbed her spear, and hid around a corner, waiting for Anna to reappear so she could 'find' Dido's dead corpse on the ground.

After what felt like ages, Anna finally came waltzing through the doors, carrying a mound of objects "Okay Dido, I got everyt- DIDO!" she said, dropping everything Dido had told her to retrieve. She kneeled in front of her older sister.

Anna began to cry in front of the corpse. Scintilla decided now was the best time to make up some story.

"Dido! I brought the sp... DIDO!" Scintilla dropped her spear "I think she stabbed herself"

Anna nodded "Yep :'("

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Scintilla stood near the pedestal as she spoke about how much she loved Dido. She lit the sacrificial flame, and burned all of Aeneas's Items before promptly throwing a spear into the flames.

At the end of her speech, the Carthaginians erupted into applause. And after 15 hours, Dido's funeral was finally over.

When Scintilla went back into her house that night, she reached under her bed, and pulled out her spear. _TheChartWillUseYou'._ She hadn't burned it, in fact, she would never destroy it. Now, all she had to do was escape Carthage, and find her way to Venusia, and meet Flaccus, and have Quintus and Horatia. But most importantly, she would put her spear on a high shelf, so her children, husband, and eventual pup could not touch it

On one particular night in Venusia, Flaccus touched her spear. She was about to fight him, before he pulled out some paper

"Don't worry, Scintilla, I have a permit." he said, handing his wife the paper.

The permit said "I can do what I want -Flaccus"

"Okay... just don't touch it again"

Scintilla never missed Dido ever again, after all, she loved her pet dog, Argus.

* * *

Thank You for reading this pretty awful story!

Don't forget to review! AHHHHHHHHH

-Baylee


End file.
